


No Ordinary Love

by Dereksdylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Muteness, Will add more tags as I go, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dereksdylan/pseuds/Dereksdylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up alone, naked and severely beaten in the middle of nowhere. All he has is his hope to live . And when that starts to wane gradually, he finds something else that helps him live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Optimism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delivered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860536) by [Vague_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague_Shadows/pseuds/Vague_Shadows). 



There is something pressing against his back and when he tries to move his body aches all over. He wiggles his fingers and tries to grab on to anything. He hears leaves crumbling. He then realises he’s been lying on the ground, probably in the woods. He tries to open his eyes slowly but there’s still darkness. He blinks a couple of times and he can now see that he is indeed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees. He slowly starts to squirm but feels a sharp pain in his left leg. He lifts his head and shoulders onto his elbows to see the damage, but immediately regrets it. He is naked, with bruises all over his body. His left knee is severely damaged with blood all over his leg. He tries to touch the wound and feels the pain consuming him, bringing tears to his eyes. He stifles a cry and tries to move his leg a little bit. This time the pain is blinding and he no longer has the strength to swallow the sob. He shrieks with endless pain and cries what seem like hot burning tears. He tries to push himself through the pain, determined to not go unconscious again. He turns onto his right side and pushes himself onto his right hand and sits. He takes a second to breathe through the pain, closing his eyes. He pushes himself again and slowly stands on his right leg, carefully bringing his left to the ground. The little movement shoots pains through his left leg all the way to his core. He screams again and moves towards a tree, balancing himself against it, breathing uncontrollably. He looks around him again to find something, anything that can help him. All around, he is surrounded by woods and darkness. He feels the blood flowing out of his wound onto his ankle. He feels sick and throws up next to him. With that, there’s a sharp pain in his head that blinds him. He shouts for help, knowing that there isn’t any coming. With what seems like endless agony and pain and waning energy, he falls to the ground on his left leg before he could control it. The pain succeeds in consuming him this time and everything goes dark.

He hears voices next to him and feels blinding bright white light above him that makes his head explode with pain. He whines silently and brings his hands to cover his eyes. The movement tingles pain in his wrists. He hears those voices again, now speaking hurriedly. He can’t make out what they are saying, but he wants them to stop. His head hurts badly and they are making it worse. He whines loudly now hoping his message gets across. Nobody seems to get him and there are now a pair of hands holding down his wrists and he suddenly panics and fights them. He tries to open his eyes but it’s just too bright. Somewhere in the background, he hears someone call him by his name. He stops resisting and lays still to try and make out who it was. The voice sounds familiar to him but he couldn’t properly place them. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out of it. His throat hurts instead and he croaks instead. He tries to wiggle his legs but doesn’t feel anything in his left leg. He panics and opens his eyes. The bright light hurts his head and makes it harder to focus on anything. He shouts in frustration at a figure that is still holding down his arms. Tears cloud his eyes and provide slight relief from the blinding lights. He tries to focus now and he can now see forms more clearly. He looks at his leg to assess the damage. It’s covered in bandages all over and looks like a white limb. He closes his eyes to collect himself and takes a deep breath.  
The next time he opens his eyes, he feels a dull pain in his head but feels it manageable. He turns to see where he is and realises he is in the all too familiar hospital. Tears fill his eyes as memories of his mother dying cloud him. He used to hate the hospital and always panicked on hearing the word. He pushes back the panic and the pain. He now realises that there’s a form slumped into a couch at the far end. He adjusts his eyes and feels relief flood him when he realises it was his father. He smiles and opens his mouth to call for him but nothing comes out. He tries again and fails. He feels the frustration come back to him and a shout escapes him. His father immediately moves towards him and he can see the panic in his father’s eyes before hearing him call for the Doctor. He smiles at his dad and takes his hand. He hears his father asking him how he felt and that there’s nothing to worry and the doctors were gonna take good care of him. Stiles smiles back even though he could hear his dad’s sadness in his voice.   
“Good morning, how are you feeling today?” he hears someone ask him. “Can you tell us your name?”  
He opens his mouth to answer but only hears a croak. “Aah, don’t worry if you aren’t able to reply now. Your brain has gone through severe stress and it has decided to help you regain energy. You can relax for a while until you feel like you can talk to us. Okay?” the doctor adds with a smile. He looks at his father who is currently trying to swallow down his tears.   
“Sheriff, can I talk to you for a minute? I can help you answer any questions you have.”   
“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in a minute” he hears his father say.

“Stiles, there is no need to worry. Okay? I’m here for you. We will solves this together. I know how much you love solving crimes. We can do this together. Just have patience, okay? Don’t give up on me. I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back. Please, just dont leave me ever again.”   
Stiles fails at hiding his tears this time. His heart clenches at his father’s words. He needs to survive. He can’t leave him alone. His father broke down when his mother left them. He can’t leave too. He needs to get back to normal as soon as possible. He needs to be there for his father if not for himself.


	2. Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale's POV

Derek runs longer these days. The runs clear his mind and give him time to think. The fresh air and wide space in the woods providing a relief and calm that usually lack in concrete structures. Atleast thats what he tells the others to escape their prying in his life. He constantly feels he is watched around people, making him uncomfortable. People did usually watch him from afar for a lot of reasons. Kate once told him he could get any girl he wanted with that body. At that time that boosted his ego, but now it just makes him uncomfortable. When his family died in the fire, people around Beacon Hills constantly showed pity on him and his sister, Laura. 

Laura was strong and provided the much needed support to him. They moved away to New York to build a new life.  
“Life must go on, Derek. We miss them but they would want us to be strong for them. Fight for them and live for them. We must prove how strong we are. Mentally and physically”. To this day, Derek repeats his sisters words in his mind when life gets too hard. When his sister’s death brought him down, he was shaken. His whole life broke again. He moved back to Beacon hills to find something. He couldn’t live on his own in a city that now reminds him of his sister. He needed to find his roots and build a pack while taking care of his only family member left, Peter. And a year later, he has a pack. A pack which most of the time is dysfunctional, but time and again save each other. 

He has arranged for a pack meeting today to discuss the progress of Stiles’s health. When he went for one of his usual runs a few days ago, he found his pack member, deep inside the woods severely beaten, naked, smelling strongly of blood, gun fire, semen and vomit. Derek felt sick to his core, anger boiling his blood. He couldn’t smell or hear anyone else or he was sure to kill them. He covered Stiles’s sanity with his sweat shirt and carried him over to the hospital. All through the way, he tried to suppress his anger and guilt. He couldn’t get over the fact that a free spirit like Stiles had to endure something that sick. He cursed and cried and grit his teeth, but couldn’t do anything else to help the situation. Once he brought Stiles to the hospital, he called the Sheriff to let him know the bad news minus the possible rape. That man doesn’t need the details of the abuse that Stiles probably endured. He informed the pack of the situation and made sure there was always someone outside the hospital keeping a look out.

And three days later, when he went running again before his pack meeting, he didn’t realise he ran towards the place he found Stiles. The smell faded but he could still feel the agony that Stiles felt. He concentrated hard to isolate that smell from any others to try and find anything to link back to the perpetuators. But it was too much and before he knew it, he was on his knees unable to control the tears. No one should be subjected to any kind of abuse. He knows the toll it takes on a person’s life all too well. Even when his emotionally abusive relationship with Kate was nothing as severe or as disgusting as the one Stiles endured, he could feel for the boy. He couldn’t move from there for a while. All those memories he started to create with the pack, silly ones and sometimes life saving ones came back to him. Those pack nights with everyone enjoying their time in the living room with Stiles joking about Derek and his constipated face. Days where they all worked together to solve crimes and Stiles, never showing his human limits in solving with them. Those umpteen number of times, Stiles put himself in danger to save his pack. All those memories brought intense pain and unending sadness to Derek. He can’t lose another person. He refuses to lose them. He must stand and fight to regain Stiles. For his pack and for himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

Derek went back to his loft where the pack was already present with sombre faces on. He knew that the pack needs Stiles more than anything. Stiles was the heart and soul of the pack. Derek discussed about their next steps since Stiles was getting discharged today. They were gonna continue taking turns to stand guard outside Stiles’s room at all times. They divided other works among themselves. After the meeting ended, Isaac and Derek went to meet Stiles in the hospital. They know that he wasn’t able to talk to anyone. But they were still gonna try to see if he remembers anything from that night.

They drove together to the hospital, both of them not saying a word on their way there. Derek could smell Isaac’s anxiousness on the way. He felt anxious himself. Isaac didn’t go with the pack members to see Stiles on the day he was admitted. He said he needed some time before he met Stiles. Derek wondered if it had to do with his past abuse. He didn’t ask him though. He just told him that he understands and can see him whenever he was ready. And during today’s pack meeting, Isaac told him he wanted to see how Stiles was doing and asked if Derek could take him.

They walked toward Stiles’s room where Derek could see Stiles lost in his own thoughts. He knocked on the door which brought Stiles’s attention. Stiles smiled at them and waved. Relief rushed through Derek’s body immediately. He was scared that Stiles would hate Derek for not being able to rescue him. He blamed himself for that situation. Seeing Stiles’s smile made him feel less guilty. 

“Hey Stiles, I, uh, couldn’t come with everyone else, I’m sorry. I, uh, needed some time to, um, I was, -uh-, I just wanted to make sure that, I was capable of helping you”, Derek hears Isaac say. Stiles smiles and nods at Isaac in an assuring way. But the usual glint in Stiles eyes is missing and is replaced by something Derek knows too well, sadness. He wanted to run from that room. Run away from all the bad in the world. He wanted to crawl into himself. More than that, he wanted to take care of his pack. Make sure no one harms them again. He wants his pack to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep your weapons down. :P  
> There's happiness in this fic. Really! :)


	3. Pull My Heart Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for past self harm, suicidal thoughts and depression. There seems to be some intimacy in this chapter, I don't know. The usual trigger warnings apply and more tags are added.
> 
> Ready for the angst?  
> Just remember that it gets better. Soon, I promise :P

The drive back to Derek’s loft was the toughest one for Isaac. The only thing he could see was Stiles’s smile when he closed his eyes. And it broke his heart. He wanted to help Stiles in any way possible. He needed to talk to Derek about it.  
After they went back to the loft, he took a hot shower to relax his nerves. He found Derek in the loft’s kitchen throwing together some food. The air smelled of grief and anxiousness.  
“I’m just putting together something to eat. Help yourself,” Derek said as he moved to the dining table with what looks like a salad.  
“Nah, I’m good. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Now a good time?” Isaac moved to the table with him, sitting in the chair next to his alpha. Isaac knew he was Derek’s second and Derek valued his input more than anyone else’s regarding pack matters.

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t right of me to ask you to leave after we found Stiles. I should have stayed and talked to you. I just wanted for you to take your time if you were feeling uncomfortable with the situation. You’ve been through a lot and I should have made sure you were ok. I’m sorry Isaac.”

Isaac immediately covered Derek’s hand with his trying to reassure him. “Derek, it was my decision. I needed some time to collect myself. And I’m doing okay. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.  
I wanted to talk to you about Stiles. Derek, he’s not doing okay. We need to help him Derek. He’s not himself anymore. Derek, Stiles is the life of this pack. We can’t let him go. We need him. And now, he needs us too.  
You have helped me so much during my worst period. You talked to me when no one else did. You supported me and gave me a home, a pack. I wouldnt be here without that. We are a pack and we support each other. Stiles needs our support now. You need to talk to him Derek, please. I can’t see him like this.”  
He couldn’t continue further. All that pain he felt years ago came back to him. How he thought he was all alone and had nothing to live for. His childhood trauma haunted him when his dad passed away. He couldn’t function as a normal human anymore. And when he thought about ending his life, Derek helped him. He provided him the support needed.  
He couldn’t get over the look in Stiles’s eyes. The usually bright eyes, his grin, his sarcastic self wasn’t there anymore. All he saw was a face that looked like Stiles but nothing else. He wanted him to be ok. He wanted Derek to help Stiles the same way he helped Isaac.

Isaac hears his Alpha say his name and he lifts his head to look at his eyes. He can read Derek’s expression even when he’s trying to mask it. He can’t imagine how Derek must have been when his family died. He cant help but wonder if this Derek was the same as the one before the fire. If he was always silent or if he had different quirks. Did his family’s death bring out his maturity? If he had anyone to support him the same way Isaac had Derek. How many more abuses does Derek have to deal with? Can he ever get a break? How does he stay so strong?

Before he knows it, he was hugging Derek. Derek’s presence calms him down. He hoped it does the same to Derek. He laid his head down on Derek’s shoulder and calmed himself down with the sound of Derek’s steady heartbeat. He closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar pack smell.  
“Isaac, listen to me ok? Stiles is gonna be alright. He has his dad, he has Scott and us. We are gonna help him in every way. He just needs some time for himself. He’s still in shock. Once he goes back to his house, the familiar place will calm him down. We’ll help him Isaac, dont worry” Isaac hears Derek say.  
Isaac slowly moved away from the hug and looked at Derek, “Who knew our sourwolf was this good at talking?” he smiles. He immediately regretted it. He realized, no one knew Derek was this good at talking because he only talked to Isaac. He never shared his feelings with anyone else. He always covered it up with a scowl. Derek kept looking into Isaac’s eyes like he was waiting for him to realise that.  
Isaac moved slowly towards Derek without moving his eyes from Derek. He waited for a second before the distance proved too much. He pressed his lips tentatively onto Derek’s. Time seemed to stretch and panic began to rise within Isaac. He began to move away before he felt Derek’s lips back on his. They were softer than they were a second ago. Isaac breathed into Derek. He poured his heart into the kiss, his admiration for Derek as a leader, his happiness for Derek to be present in his life, and what he now realised is possibly his love for his alpha. He wished Derek felt the same way about him. He opened his lips slowly to capture his love, get more of him. It felt like a split second but also like forever. He smiled into the kiss and let Derek take control of it. He brought his hands to cover Derek, to never let him go. Derek’s hands were covering his jaw and he bit Isaac’s bottom lip. A sigh escaped Isaac and he felt content. The next second, Derek was away from him, standing at the other end of the table.  


“I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I’m really sorry. I think I gave you the wrong impression. I...uh…. need to go for a run. I’m sorry Isaac, please, I can’t do this, I...uh….just...sorry...I need to go,” 

Before Isaac could understand what was happening, Derek was already out of the loft and it was silent again. The loft was enormous with immovable objects. The table was too long and the chairs too many. He didn’t need that much space for him. He can just sit down on the floor. All that space seemed like a lot. The carvings on the floor seem beautiful and intricate. He moved his fingers on the floor, making random patterns. He lied down on his back looking at the ceiling with his hands stretched on either side. Why was he here out of so many places. He didn’t need this place, didn’t deserve so much. He can live in a tiny room and that should be enough. All that extra space just added unnecessary complications. He could probably live in a box, maybe a freezer. Yea, that was the perfect place for him. He didnt deserve anything bigger than that. He closed his eyes and decided to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explore more on why Derek is doing what he is doing in the coming chapters. Next chapter we'll see more of Stiles.  
> *Cheers!!*
> 
> I'm opening up my mind more than I thought, for this fic. If you feel its weird the way Isaac is coping with the rejection, I can give some explanation. Its the same way I sometimes deal with my problems. Its from the lack of self confidence. I can give you more details on this and how to deal with it, if any of you are interested on this topic. Just message me on tumblr.


	4. Such Bitter Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's POV

Stiles was relieved to be back at his home and in his room. He was constantly in a state of panic and grief in the hospital.   
His dad helped him lie down on his bed. "Stiles, I'm gonna go to the grocery store. I'll be back in an hour. You gonna be okay on your own for a while?" 

Stiles closes his eyes trying to numb the pain in the back of his head. The painkillers are making his head fuzzy. He feels his head spinning and loses all sense of direction. He shifts in his bed and the movement brings even more pain. He grits his teeth and wills himself to sleep.

There are trees everywhere around and dried leaves on the ground. He bends down and picks up a twig, rolling it in his hands. The fall weather is beautiful and sad at the same time. The orange of the sunset is mingled with the oranges and yellows of the leaves on the ground. He throws the twig down and something red and shiny catches his eye in the distance. He walks towards it, no, runs, to reach it.

The distance still proves too much as he increases his speed and sprints. He didn’t realise when it got dark. Strange. He’s not even feeling out of breath, he feels calm instead. At peace, but he runs like he needs to reach those shiny red eyes. 

“Its an Alpha, Stiles. Do you know what an alpha is?” he turns his head to the source of the voice. A dark form with blue radiant eyes looks back at him. 

“The leader of a pack.” Stiles add, slowing down , paying full attention to the blue eyes instead.

He hears a harsh laugh from the form. “Do you want to be an alpha, Stiles? Do you want to lead a pack? Feel powerful? Be an apex predator?”

Stiles didn’t realise he has been moving towards the form now. He stops and turns to look at the alpha eyes but couldn’t find them anymore. He feel a rough hand on his shoulder and when he turns to push it away, he feels them twisting his hands and holding them firmly and painfully.

He wiggles and tries to push away but there’s no energy inside him anymore. A punch to his ribs makes him fall to his knees with tears in his eyes. His vision is clouded and when he tries blink, he can’t see anymore. There’s a dark cloth covering his vision and he is being dragged on the floor.

He screams for help but knows its futile. He continues to scream however and feels someone calling his name.

“Stiles! Its ok, its just a dream...shhh… its ok, its ok, you’re safe, its just a dream,” the sound of Derek’s voice brings him back to the reality. He opens his eyes to confirm, not trusting his mind anymore.

Derek looks at him with concern in his eyes. “Its just a nightmare Stiles. Are you ok?”

“Yea, yea I’m fine. Don’t worry. Why are you here?” he looks around to see if his dad had called for Derek but couldn’t find him. He looks back at Derek to see him grin and anger floods Stiles to see Derek mock him. Before he could ask him to get out, realisation hits him. He grins like an idiot.

“I can talk! Oh god, I can talk! Yes!” Derek smiles at his excitement. “Wait, so how did you get here? Who called you?” Stiles adds.

Derek’s expression becomes sombre again. “You were, uh, talking in your sleep too. And, I heard you”

“You heard me. You heard me? From where exactly did you hear me talking? If you tell me you were in the vicinity, I swear to god, I’ll fuck you up!” Stiles screams at Derek’s face.

“I was out running and I heard you. I don’t know how, but I heard you call for me. And when I got here, you were having a nightmare and talking about an alpha” Derek interrupted him.

Stiles face fell. He hoped he didn’t talk about whatever awful stuff that went down. He didn’t want people to worry about him. Derek had too much to worry about anyway. He quickly shook the thought away and decided to talk to Deaton about it instead. He was able to talk now and that’s good news, so he smiled. Derek still had the sombre face on.

“Stiles, do you remember what you were saying during the dream?” Derek asked like he was afraid to know the answer. Stiles was afraid Derek knew the answer already. 

“I only remember parts of the dream. Its nothing serious. Just a regular nightmare. I can deal with it,” he quickly added to not let Derek know what he was really feeling. 

Derek sighed like he expected the dissapointment. “Stiles, you know you can talk to us right. If not me, then Scott or your dad. You need to deal with this. Don’t ignore it”

“You dont have to tell me what to do Derek. I’m very well aware of my situation. Please mind your own business,” Stiles immediately regrets what he said but doesn’t try to correct it. At the least it can help Derek to stay away from Stiles’s problems.

Derek exhales sharply and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m alright Derek. Perfectly fine. Minor injuries to my leg and possible nightmares. But other than that I’m perfectly alright. I don’t need people’s pity to add on to this. Thank you for helping me with the nightmare. But, I need to be alone. Please, just go.” Stiles closes his eyes to avoid the inevitable disappointment on Derek’s face. God knows how many times he has to see that on his father’s face for making him take care of his son.

Derek’s gone as expected when he opens his eyes. He moves towards his computer to distract him but forgets he needs the crutches. He loses his balance and falls down on his injured leg. The pain shoots through him and a few curses escape his mouth. Atleast, I’m able to vent out my frustration in words, he thinks. He huffs at his situation before closing his eyes. 

Darkness consumes him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this fic. Im really new to fanfic writing and I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Please leave kudos and comments if you do :) I really appreciate it! :D
> 
> And yaaay! Stiles can talk now. *Cheers*  
> If you're wondering what happened to Isaac, we are gonna explore that next chapter. So stay tuned. Im hoping to post it tomorrow. We'll see. :)
> 
> PS: I'm looking for beta readers. If anyone's interested, you can send me an ask on my tumblr dereksdylan.tumblr.com


	5. Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Small Things" by Ben Howard. I was listening to the "Evening Acoustics" playlist on Spotify when I wrote this and the title seemed appropriate :D

Isaac wakes up on Scott’s couch where he has been lying down for the past two days. He is grateful that Scott didn’t ask him for any reason as to why he is at his apartment in the middle of the night. He just said that he needed a place to crash for a few days. His aunt’s place reminded him too much of the events that took place in his childhood and he tried desperately to push them away but to no avail.

He kept himself busy by cooking, watching the tv and reading. He still didn’t go out of Scott’s apartment, scared he would run into someone. He is not that strong yet. Everyone needs time to heal.

Isaac hears Stiles’s voice from outside Scott’s apartment. He sat up from the couch surprised and happy that Stiles got his voice back.

“Yea Scott, we are outside your apartment. Where are you? My dad needs to go back to the station. He’s just here to drop me off.” Isaac hears Stiles say.

“Isaac’s in the apartment. He’ll let you in. I’ll be there in 20 minutes, I’m stuck at Deaton’s.” he hears Scott reply on Stiles’s phone. He opens the door to the apartment before Stiles knocks on it.

“Damn your werewolf hearing.” Stiles muttered before moving inside and sitting down on the couch. “Have you been living here?” he added as he pointedly looked at the pillow and the blanket that Isaac’s been using.

“Temporarily, yes. Congrats on getting your voice back,” Isaac said trying to add a smile at the end. Stiles returned the attempt. “How’s your leg?” he added closing the door and moving to the couch.

“It’s fine. Look, can we not talk about this, please,” Stiles replied hastily while making a gesture at the whole of himself, and added “I’m just here coz my dad wouldn’t let me stay alone. So,.... please” Stiles looked at him in earnest and laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

“Okay. I was just gonna cook some food. You can help me if you want.” Isaac said as he got up to go to the kitchen. He didnt want to push the topic any further himself. He knows anxiety when he sees it. He also knows talking about it helps. But everyone needs some time to collect themselves and reflect on their own, before approaching someone else. Something he has been learning himself. He just hoped Stiles will get there sooner and wouldn’t resort to any drastic measures like he did.

He went to the kitchen to prepare some mac and cheese hoping it would clear his head. He started on the macaroni and the routine relaxed him. Stiles joined him after a while and pulled the baking ingredients from the cupboards.

“I’m gonna bake some cookies since it looks like I’m gonna be here for a while. And, please make me some of that cheesy stuff too.” Stiles face softened a bit.

Isaac smiled to himself. He felt comfortable knowing Stiles didn’t completely shut him down. They did the baking in peace for the next ten minutes. The silence didn’t feel thick but comfortable. Having another person physically present gave him a sense of safety and grounded him to reality. He glanced a look at Stiles and it seems that he felt the same. There was a look of content on Stiles’s face that wasn’t present recently. Stiles looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

Isaac returned it, happy that they were both comfortable being in each other’s presence. The moment was disturbed by Isaac’s phone ringing. Panic shot through him immediately. There could only be one person who could be calling.

He silenced his phone inside his pocket without bringing it up. He’s not gonna deal with this now. He took a deep breath to calm him down and brought his hands near his face to look at his fingers. He wiggled his fingers slowly and concentrated on them.

_Small things. Just hands and fingers. Mechanical things. Things I have control on. I can stop them, I can move them. I can control them._

He repeated the mantra in his head until he got a sense of control on the situation. He took a deep breath again and continued preparing the food.

He saw Stiles looking at him from the corner of his eye. He looked back and gave him a small smile which he knows isn’t fooling anyone. But he appreciated the polite smile Stiles returned him.

They put the mac and cheese and the cookies in the oven.

“Do you wanna watch Star Wars? We can let this bake meanwhile. Scott should be here soon.” Isaac suggested knowing how much Stiles loves the movie.

“Any time. Many many times” Stiles drawls.

“Several times in a row. In several different positions?” Isaac asked. They both grinned at each other. Isaac felt relaxed again and he couldn't stop smiling.

“Come on, lets start it before Scott’s here and votes against watching it.” Stiles pulled Isaac along to the living room. They watched the movie in silence while occasionally glancing at the other. Isaac wanted to make sure that it was really happening and not something his mind created. He really hoped that it was real because he is starting to relax again. He never had many friends, and almost no one who could make him feel better when he was depressed except for Derek. Scott didn’t really hang out with him much even though he idolised Scott for a short while.

He blamed himself for kissing Derek and losing what good friendship he had. Maybe, just maybe, he can have a friend that makes him feel better. But he didn’t dare to hope, for all that hope leaves is disappointment in its wake when things don’t go as planned. And he learnt it the hard way several times in the past.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Stiles talked and played video games in the living room after they ate the mac and cheese. Isaac declined their offer to join them, saying he wasn’t in the mood. He went to the kitchen to do the dishes instead.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He contemplated whether he should read it or not. Atleast it wasn’t a phone call. Texts, he can deal with, take his time and frame a response. Hoping it won’t be hard, he opened the text. It was indeed from Derek asking him to meet at Deaton’s urgently and not let anyone else know.

Isaac’s heart dropped to him stomach, expecting the worse. _No, no, no…. he’s no hurt. He’s okay, he’s okay. Derek’s okay… He just needed something. That’s it….. it’s not bad._ He knew there was a high possibility that it wasn’t true. He immediately composed himself to not let Scott or Stiles know about Derek’s text as asked.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to my aunt’s place.” he announced to the room before going out of the apartment. He tried calling Derek but he wasn’t answering his phone. He wolfed out at the edge of the woods and ran as fast as possible,repeating the mantra in his head.

                  _Derek’s okay. He’s alright._

It seemed that his eyes didn’t believe him, overflowing with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for Isaac and Stiles. Yaay!! *Pops confetti*  
> Next chapter is ofcourse Derek's POV. I'm super excited for that too.  
> If you are liking the fic, please add a comment or hit the kudos button. The little act will encourage me so much! :)  
> Thank you <3
> 
> P.S: I'm still looking for beta readers if anyone's interested. Send me an ask on my tumblr account.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me @ dereksdylan.tumblr.com


End file.
